Winx Club and Pop Pixie now on IBC-13
July 2, 2012 MANILA, Philippines - Winx Club and Pop Pixie have found a new home in IBC-13 which is known as Viva-TV has the Home of the Stars. Two of the world’s most loved and most popular animated characters brighten up Monday to Saturday of both kids and kids at heart with their respective journeys filled with excitement and fun. Join every Monday to Friday at 5:15 pm, sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Winx Club become the phenomenal TV ratings in the number one animated series beating than GMA's It Started with a Kiss and ABS-CBN's Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas. For the characters are Stella (the voice of Shy Carlos), Aisha (the voice of Janeena Chan), Musa (the voice of Joanna Morales), Tecna (the voice of Janella Salvador), Flora (the voice of Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (voice of Anja Aguilar). From Saturday mornings at 7:00, Pop Pixie discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies. A new TV series full of crazy comedy for all ages with the spin-off series based on Winx Club featuring the Pixies from Winx Club as main characters for Pop Pixie are Amore (the voice of Anne Curtis), Caramel, Cherie (the voice of Meg Imperial) and Lockette. IBC-13 and blocktimer Viva Entertainment partnership bagged the exclusive rights to air Rainbow S.r.l. “Launching Viva-TV's PrimeTastik on IBC marks the beginning of what I hope to be a long and fruitful partnership,” said Viva chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario. “The array of hit Viva-TV programming on IBC takes our free-to-air presence in the Philippines to a new high, and we’re excited to be doing business with colleagues who share our creative vision to deliver premium content to Filipino audiences.” Along with new Viva-TV primetime shows on IBC include fantaserye Pinokyo's Time starring Izzy Canillo and Judy Ann Santos, movie block Viva Box Office, comedy show Petra's Panniest with host YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, game show The Weakest Link with Richard Yap as Sir Chief, teleserye Esperanza starring actress of drama princess Cristine Reyes and , new TV sitcom Petrang Kabayo starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay with host AJ Muhlach and the new primetime Korean drama Can You Hear My Heart. “We are very thankful for the trust Rainbow S.r.l gave IBC-13 blocktimer Viva Entertainment brand all over the world. I’m sure Filipinos especially the kids, will love our new program offering on IBC,”. Viva-TV will also air other exciting and most-watched Filipino-dubbed cartoons around the world on IBC such as Magic Wonderland, Polly Pocket and Barbie, and new Japanese anime series dubebd in Filipino are Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin.